


Mistake

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Defiant Wrestling, Insance Championship Wrestling, Major League Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Am I an enemy you want to make?”





	Mistake

Amidst the chaos in the ring you had managed to sneak undetected to ringside the brawlers too busy paying attention to their opponents to notice you. Your best friend was in the match and had asked you to interfere for his team to get the victory. Despite your misgivings you were going to do so. Watching from below the apron you figured out who the legal man was then gave your friend the signal for him to distract the referee. 

As soon as you were clear you hopped on the apron swinging the metal chair in yours hands with all your might, only to have the trajectory stopped as someone grabbed it from behind. Turning around with wide eyes you encountered Jimmy Havoc glaring at you. Apparently, you hadn’t been as undetected as you thought. 

“Before you do that. You should ask yourself a question.” Jimmy said pinning you with his wild eyes. “Am I an enemy you want to make?” Swallowing nervously, you quickly ran through your options. Your eyes darted to your friend, the man you were in love with, and made the decision. Throwing an elbow back into Jimmy’s face you swung the chair into the back of the man in front of you giving their opponents a clear opening to secure the victory. 

As you walked up the ramp with the victors you glance down, seeing Jimmy glaring murderously at you and couldn’t help but wonder if you had just made the biggest mistake of your life.


End file.
